


BNR: Brand New Romance

by PastelRaccoon



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: After Nazuna comes back from promoting Anima City, she and Michiru hang out for the first time in a while.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	BNR: Brand New Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldfrenchfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/gifts).



> For Frenchie:  
> Happy birthday friend! Have all the fun you can today and have a piece of cake for me uwu

The soft light of the rising sun crested over the buildings of Anima City and into Michiru's rooftop bedroom. A muffled groan came out from under her covers as she rolled over to avoid the sunlight. However, she didn’t get much peace as the call of a rooster just outside her window forced away the grogginess. Sitting up, Michiru shook her head to fluff out her hair. Her ear flicked towards the sound when she slid from her bed to open the window.

“Morning, Gem!” Michiru grinned. She folded her arms to lean against the windowsill. “Looks like it’ll be a nice day, huh?”

“Ah, good morning.” The rooster Beastman turned, winged arms behind his back, as he stopped his crowing. “It seems that way; there doesn’t seem to be a cloud in sight.”

“Perfect! That means nothing will ruin today, I’m sure of it!” Michiru scurried back into her room, leaving behind a puzzled Gem. She hurriedly started to rummage through her clothes for a new pair of shorts and a tank top.

“Oh? Do you have plans today?” He asked while looking out towards the city.

“That’s right!” She replied while drawing the curtains to her room so she could change. “I’m gonna hang out with Nazuna today. It feels like we haven’t in forever! She’s been all over the city doing mascot promotions, signings, and all sorts of other things. I’ve really missed her.”

When Michiru finished tugging on her clothes, she threw the curtains back open and hopped out onto the rooftop. Cool morning air filled her lungs, and she took a deep breath in to savor it. She planted her hands on her hips to look across the street towards the building where the old Church of the Silver Wolf had been. Bits of the large winged wolf statue still stood, but for the most part it was gone and back to normal. A smile pulled on her lips when she turned to Gem.

“I’m gonna run downstairs for breakfast then I’m outta here!”

* * *

“Later Melissa! Let Shirou know I went out!” Michiru called over her shoulder when she ran out the front door of the co-op. The summer air felt warm against her face when she jogged out onto the sidewalk. She looked up towards the sky and there still wasn’t a cloud in sight. Stretching her arms out to her sides, a white crackling surrounded her arms until feathers sprouted forth to give her wings. One large beat of her newly formed appendages easily sent her skyward.

Michiru hovered for a moment in the air, slowly flapping her wings to stay in place, until she noticed the familiar flash of silver fur atop the roof across the street. A grin spread across her face before she moved to land on the old church building.

“Nazuna!” She called out as she broke out into a run towards the fox Beastman while shifting her arms back to normal. She saw the other girl’s ears perk up at the call of her name before she turned around. Her own smile was plastered on her face until Michiru threw her arms around her. “I’m so glad to see you again! You were on the road for _ages!_ I missed you!”

“Glad to see you too, Michiru,” Nazuna giggled and wrapped her arms around Michiru’s waist to return the hug. She grabbed hold of Michiru’s shoulders to push her back enough to look at her face. Her grin glowed in the early morning sun, and it nearly blinded Michiru with how bright she appeared. But she didn’t mind it; Nazuna was happy and she _finally_ reached her goal of becoming an idol.

“So hey, I have something planned for us today!” Michiru returned the grin. “But you gotta tell me about all the places you went to.”

“I think I can do that. What did you have in mind?”

“Something that we haven’t done in a long time.”

* * *

Beastmen of all shapes and sizes wandered through the spacious park. Several stalls that sold drinks, snacks, and ice cream were speckled throughout the thin crowd. None of that was exactly what Michiru was looking for however. Instead, she made her way towards the one end where a small, empty basketball court was tucked aside. She could see several spare balls lined up on a rack behind the chain link fence that surrounded it. She excitedly took hold of Nazuna’s hand and tugged her along towards the court.

“You know, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to take me to the park.” Nazuna let out a slight laugh when they slipped past the gate and onto the court. “But I suppose this would do.”

“We haven’t been able to just talk and shoot for a while now. Even if you were bad at it,” Michiru snickered.

“Hey, I was focusing more on my goal of becoming an idol back then.” She puffed up her chest a bit and planted her hands on her hips.

“I know, I know. I’m only teasing,” Michiru chuckled once more then walked over to the rack off to the side. She plucked a basketball up between her hands and gave it a few experimental dribbles. Once satisfied, she smirked to herself then locked eyes with Nazuna. “Think fast!”

Michiru tossed the ball to the ground so it bounced towards Nazuna. The fox girl flinched, but she managed to catch it at the last moment. She took a second to process what happened before relaxing her stance. Her pink tail flicked to the side when she turned to dribble the ball a couple times before taking a shot at the hoop nearby. It bounced off the rim, but before it could hit the ground, Michiru dashed in to grab it. She jumped into the air to dunk the ball into the net. Hanging onto the rim, she fired a smile over her shoulder towards Nazuna.

“Basketball is all about teamwork after all,” Michiru said through her grin before dropping to the floor. She brushed her hands against her shorts then scooped the ball back up off the ground. As she started to dribble again, she asked, “So what were all the places you visited like?”

“Nothing too exciting really,” Nazuna shrugged. “After the first couple cities, they all sort of blended together. Though, to be honest, nothing quite beats Anima City.”

“Yeah; this place really has become our home now,” Michiru’s grin softened before she took another shot. The net whooshed when the ball didn’t even hit the rim. “I never expected that when I first showed up here.”

“I don’t think either of us did,” Nazuna replied.

“You could say that again,” Michiru hummed while passing the ball. Nazuna was ready for it that time and held onto it as Michiru mumbled, “But it felt a lot more like home once you came back.”

Nazuna’s eyes widened slightly at her words.

“What?”

“I-I mean! I just missed you a lot, that’s all!” The tanuki waved her hands frantically in front of her face. She could feel a deep, burning blush start under her fur. Cursing herself in the back of her mind, she let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head. “So let’s just enjoy our time today!”

Nazuna gave her a skeptical look before letting out a sigh instead. Her own laugh shook her shoulders when she turned to throw the basketball at the hoop. This time, it bounced off the backboard and into the net without an issue.

“Whatever you say, Michiru.”

* * *

The rest of their day went by in a flash. They played basketball and talked about various topics until the sun began to sink in the sky. Orange and pink replaced the deep blue of the sky from earlier. A few fireflies slowly started to flicker in the grass. Michiru stretched her arms high over her head after she placed the ball back onto the rack.

“I dunno about you, but I could go for something sweet before we head out,” She chimed in. She planted one hand onto her hip and the other shoved a thumb over her shoulder. “We passed an ice cream cart on our way here. I’m sure they’re still open.”

Nazuna only nodded in agreement. She followed along behind Michiru that led the way towards the mentioned cart. Sure enough, a cheerful looking rabbit Beastman selling various desserts could be seen. When the two girls approached them, they gave a warm hello as Michiru bent down to look at the pictures provided of their wares.

“Hey, check this out,” Michiru chuckled and pointed at the picture at the top. An ice cream pop in the shape of a white wolf with bright blue eyes made of candy-coated chocolate stared back at them. It was labeled as a “Silver Wolf Ice Cream Bar” in chunky letters beneath it. She couldn’t help herself when she turned back to the rabbit. “Two of those, please.”

With their ice cream in hand, they both thanked the stranger then sat down next to each other on a nearby bench. Crickets started to call out into the cool evening air, and the low chatter of the city rumbled in the distance. Michiru couldn’t help but remember the days they had shared from before they turned into Beastmen themselves. In a sense, it felt comforting; like normalcy had returned to their once hectic lives. Michiru let out a comfortable sigh, leaned back into the bench, then brought up her treat to bite the ear off of it.

She watched Nazuna out of the corner of her eye when she bit at the other ear. To her surprise, Nazuna had already eaten most of her own dessert. That wasn’t the only thing Michiru noticed, however. It looked like she was staring absentmindedly into the distance. Michiru scooted closer to bump her shoulder against hers to bring her attention back.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You looked kinda serious,” Michiru asked, then took another bite.

“Well, how do I put this…” Nazuna bit off the last of her ice cream and swallowed it down. “I was just thinking, you never stopped believing in me. Even when I was so stubborn and blinded by my own goals.” 

She leaned back and threw her arms over the back of the bench. She popped the popsicle stick back in her mouth and chewed on it as she went quiet. The silence stretched on until she ran a hand through her long hair. 

“And when I think about how I didn’t listen to you at first, it makes me feel… Gross. I don’t really know how to put it into words.”

“But you trust me _now._ That’s all that really matters.”

“Ahah, yeah, I guess you’re right.” Nazuna tilted her head to get a better look at the tanuki girl. She smiled wide, biting down on the stick in the process. “I think that’s why I care about you so much, Michiru.”

“That’s why I care about you too! Because I also trust you!” Michiru returned her smile only for Nazuna to hold back a laugh. Her brow furrowed as her grin melted away into a frown. “What’s so funny?”

“I sometimes forget that you’re a bit dense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“God, you _really_ can’t pick up on signals, can you?” Nazuna turned in her seat to get a better look at Michiru when the laugh finally bubbled up from her chest. She reached out to take Michiru’s hand in her own. Slowly lacing their fingers together, her own smile turned into more of a mischievous smirk. She took the popsicle stick back out of her mouth with her free hand and tossed it into the trash can next to the bench without taking her eyes off the tanuki. Nazuna leaned in a bit closer to emphasize her point. “I don’t just _like_ you. I think it’s a little more intense than that.

“I love you, Michiru,” She finished with a whisper.

Michiru’s heart jumped into her throat. Her brain fired into overdrive at the sudden confession. She didn’t expect that after she almost let her own feelings slip out earlier. Something between joy and suspense started to settle deep in her stomach. She gulped against the lump that formed in the back of her throat. Michiru looked down at their laced fingers, unable to look the other in the eye, and gave her palm a squeeze to steady herself.

“I-I love you too.”

The soft chuckle her friend let out made Michiru’s ears perk up. Her tail nervously flicked behind her until she felt Nazuna’s other hand cup her cheek. She finally dragged her eyes up only to realize how close they were to each other. When she locked onto Nazuna’s intense red eyes, her breath hitched. Her tail immediately stopped its worried movements and instead puffed up with anticipation. Michiru’s heart thudded hard inside her chest. Soon, she closed her eyes as they both moved in to close the distance between them in a light kiss.

The excitement deep in Michiru’s stomach melted away and was replaced with a comforting warmth. She felt Nazuna’s thumb brush against her cheek as she pulled away. Michiru fought down the urge to pout since she didn’t want the moment to end, but she persevered. She lightly pressed their foreheads together to gather her thoughts. She soon cleared her throat to break the tension that started to build.

“So, uh, does that make us girlfriends now?”

“Oh my god,” Nazuna pulled back with a bout of laughter. She wiped at the corner of her eye to dry the tears that started to form and shook her head. “You’re hopeless. Yes, of course it does!”

Michiru’s ears straightened as she grinned ear to ear. She jumped up to her feet and grabbed hold of Nazuna’s hands to pull her off the bench. Throwing her arms around the pink haired girl’s neck, she planted a second, more excited kiss to her mouth. Nazuna hummed against her lips then wrapped her arms around the tanuki girl’s waist. Ignoring the sounds of the city that surrounded them, they enjoyed their moment in the dim light of the park.

A weight felt like it was lifted off of Michiru’s shoulders. Feelings that were left unsaid for so long were now brought to light. She let out a content sigh into the kiss before she broke it off. Nazuna didn’t even try to hide her disappointed expression like Michiru did earlier. Her tiny pout made her heart melt.

“Hey,” Nazuna started and pulled Michiru just a bit closer by tightening her arms that she still had around her waist. “Let’s go on an actual date tomorrow.”

Michiru beamed up at her newfound girlfriend. Just knowing Nazuna saw her like that made her giddy beyond her wildest imagination. She tucked her head under the fox’s chin and nuzzled into her hold.

“Sure thing. But let’s stay like this for a bit longer.”

“I’m okay with that,” Nazuna hummed. She buried her snout into Michiru’s navy blue hair. “‘Cause I don’t want to let you go ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again Frenchie! I can't tell you how many times you've made me smile, laugh, and just all around feel better. Here's to more good times to come uwu
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written for BNA, so I hope you all enjoyed it! ;u;


End file.
